


落下影子

by nomuraqq



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuraqq/pseuds/nomuraqq
Summary: 如果布鲁斯知道克拉克去了哪儿，他就绝不会让他去。这就是为什么克拉克没有告诉他。





	落下影子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falls the Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268890) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 授权见原文评论啦，技术废柴不会贴图.....

**落下影子**

 

在理想

与现实之间

在动作

和行为之间

落下影子

_因为天国属于你_

 

在概念

和创作之间

在情绪

和反应之间

落下影子

_生命无限漫长_

_(T.S.艾略特)_

 

“我没那么 _弱不禁风_ ，克拉克，”布鲁斯冲着赶来扶住他的超人厉声说，“我只不过需要休息一会儿。”

他大步穿过蝙蝠洞，试着压抑对自己的气恼。只不过是因为地面上坑坑洼洼才让他走的有些艰难，绝不是因为晕眩。是的，他昨天是头疼得厉害，没错，他的关节也比往常更疼了。但他已经对自己做了必要的测试检查，结果都是正常的，所以没什么大不了的，只要好好睡一觉这些问题就都能解决了。克拉克完全没理由像个扎眼的老母鸡那样围着他团团转。

“所以你到底想跟我谈什么？”他边检查视频监控边问到。

“我在想我们是不是可以坐下来，也许来杯咖啡？我想请你帮我个忙。”

“我忙得很，不过…”布鲁斯注意到了那双蓝眼睛投来充满担忧的一瞥，也许在他们谈话时他不那么拼命工作会让克拉克感觉好一些，“好吧，来杯咖啡。”

“我去找阿尔弗雷德要几个杯子，”克拉克说着就消失在了楼梯的尽头，布鲁斯都来不及说些什么。

他坐了下来，比克拉克在他身边的时候更小心翼翼，这能让他疼痛的关节好受一些。他按了按额头，感觉到新一轮头疼仿佛就要开始从那里溢出了。不一会儿克拉克回来了，拿着两个冒着热气的杯子。布鲁斯的咖啡，理所当然，就像他喜欢的那样，强烈而浓郁。“这可真不错，”他边说着边啜了一大口，“阿尔弗雷德一定是尝试了一种新的配方。”

克拉克盯着他，“我很高兴”，他说。听上去有些前言不搭后语。

布鲁斯等着他继续说下去，可他好像只是想专心致志的看着布鲁斯喝咖啡。布鲁斯又喝了一口，简直要忍不住的感叹它的滋味。它是如此强烈，那种丰富而丝滑的质感，简直让他从头疼中获得了解放。直到杯子空了他才意识到他们就这样默默无声的坐着，喝完了整杯咖啡。他一定是比自己认为的要疲惫的多。“所以，要我帮什么忙，克拉克？”

克拉克喝了一口自己的咖啡，“我要离开地球一阵子，布鲁斯。我恐怕也没法告诉你更多细节。不过我保证这很重要。”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉头。“我可不喜欢被排除在外，” 他嘀咕着，“什么时候回来？”

克拉克犹豫了。“可能得有一阵子，我不确定。”他咬着嘴唇，“我希望在我不在的这期间你能…我是说，你能帮我留意着点儿我妈。我知道有康纳在，可是…”

“可是你还是担心她。” 布鲁斯忍不住扯出一个的微笑，摇了摇头。“你总是担心所有人。”

克拉克回报了一个苦笑，“有的人总是更让我担心些。”

“我会的，如果你答应回来以后告诉我你到底去做什么了的话。”

克拉克点点头，“当然，等我回来以后。” 他专注地望着布鲁斯。“也许你该睡会儿了。”

布鲁斯放下杯子，站起来伸了个懒腰。“事实上，我感觉好多了，”他说。这是真的，刚才来势汹汹的头痛已经消退了，连关节的疼痛也减轻了。“看吧，我就说我只是需要休息几分钟，缓口气儿。”

“真高兴我能帮上忙，”克拉克说。

布鲁斯伸手搭上了克拉克的肩膀，“我可都靠你了呢，”他刻意维持轻松的语调好让克拉克不会察觉他对他的秘密任务心怀忧虑。“旅途愉快，超人。”

“我尽量。”说完，克拉克便离开了。

蝙蝠侠回到他的工作上。此刻他的头脑比这些天以来都要清明的多。事实上，他现在突然想明白谜语人最后一个线索指的是什么了。他精神焕发的投入到调查中去，只带着一点儿小小的困惑：一杯如此美味的咖啡，后味怎么会带着些奇怪的苦涩。

**: : :**

蝙蝠洞里的电脑屏幕自动亮起来的时候，超人已经离开一周了。看到屏幕上出现了达克赛德那张凹凸不平，冷漠无情的面孔，蝙蝠侠一跃而起。达克赛德注视着他，猩红的眼睛像是被某种隐秘的满足点燃的煤堆闪闪发亮。在他身后，天启星的熔岩坑兀自沉默的熊熊燃烧着。

“你好啊，卑微的蝼蚁，” 达克赛德开口道，“看来你已经从我的绝望毒素中康复了，坦白说这挺让我失望的。”

“绝望毒素？”

片刻，那张诡异的脸上缓缓的露出一丝惊讶，“当然了，这诅咒将会一点一点慢慢的终结你微不足道的性命。难道卡尔-艾尔给你解药的时候没有告诉你它可怖的名号吗？”

一种直觉，冷冽得如同锋利的刀刃，划过了布鲁斯的心脏。他咬紧牙关一言不发，直直的瞪着达克赛德。

那天神耸了耸肩，“他没跟你说？奇怪。我还以为是你把他送到我这儿，祈求能挽救你残余的性命。”

“送—”这个字眼不受控制地从蝙蝠侠的口中吐出。蝙蝠洞在他眼中逐渐黯淡，但他绝不会在达克赛德面前寻求支撑，绝不会泄露他的心脏跳得有多快。

“这是我们之间的交易，凡人。” 达克赛德的面孔头回被一个笑容分割开，这让他的脸变得更加骇人。“用他的奴役换取你的性命。” 他的眼中闪烁着狡黠。“要是他够聪明就不会接受这交易，这样我就能满足的欣赏你渺小可悲的生命走向消亡。可他就像你们这些人一样，软弱的可悲，”达克赛德嘲笑着，“就好像觉得你短暂的无足轻重的寿命值得做这样的交换。这可真是明智啊。”

他举起一只大手比了个意味不明的手势，电脑屏幕闪烁着，切换到一副全新的图像上。

那是个又像实验室，又像地牢的地方，没有窗的钢铁墙壁上排列着手铐脚镣，房间里到处是各式各样看上去诡异邪恶的机器。蝙蝠侠一眼认出了电网，恐惧虹吸，和精神分离机。还有其他他并不熟悉的装置：精巧的玻璃试管装满了脓水，排列着刀片和吸盘的头带，以及因为高温而发亮的虎头钳。

蝙蝠侠的身体仿佛不受他意志控制的向前移动，双手在键盘上飞舞着，锁定坐标，入侵系统。他的目光始终盯着屏幕。

整个空间都被红色的光笼罩着，如同鲜血般猩红浓重。而在房间的中央--

当布鲁斯看到那个被向后弯折成痛苦的角度绑在拷问台上的身影时，他没有畏缩，没有尖叫。闪亮的制服已被扯为碎片，裸露的皮肤上布满血痕，有干涸的也有新鲜的。一个穿着红色长袍的男人---迪萨德，达克赛德的首席拷问官---正背对着拷问台，仔细的擦拭着一把匕首。他把刀锋浸泡在不知名的黑色的液体里，随后转身面向那个被束缚住的人。被举起的刀子丝丝冒烟。“我们到哪儿了？” 他咕哝的声音就像淤结着脓血一样。

超人睁开了眼睛。那双眼睛只盯着迪萨德，而对远在无数光年之外的目击者毫无所觉，目光仍然清澈明晰，轻蔑不屑。他一言不发，迪萨德嘶吼着退了回来。“蝼蚁，” 那拷问官咆哮着，“等我们完事儿之后，你就会学会在达克赛德大人面前满心欢喜的低头臣服了！”

他举起了利刃。

蝙蝠侠的冷汗顺着脊背淌下。整个蝙蝠洞好像要压倒在他身上一样。他用尽最后一点力气，输入一串命令好让他在达克赛德的设备里留下一个小小的后门，并把摄像头固定在那个坐标上，当达克赛德冷漠的面孔再次出现在屏幕上时，他退了回来，稳固的就好像他从没移动过。

达克赛德就像等着品尝珍馐美味一样微笑着，尽管蝙蝠侠没有对此显露任何反应。“啊，”他的声音在蝙蝠洞里回荡，“这是我要完成的一个目标。因为那个蠢货仍然拒绝向我能带给他的绝望的残酷屈服，现在看着他受罪还不能让我觉得有多愉悦。但是你…” 他的舌头猥琐的舔过灰色的嘴唇，这让布鲁斯一阵反胃。“啊，你的痛苦美味极了。”他抬手指着蝙蝠侠，“我们之间还没完呢，凡人。把这当成是我复仇盛宴的一道开胃菜吧。总有一天你会跪下来求我赐你一死。” 他又笑了，“我会赐予你的--到最后那刻。”

屏幕闪烁着逐渐暗去。布鲁斯跃至键盘前，在连接终止前挤了进去，打开他安在天启星上的那个微小的窥视镜头，把画面调回迪萨德的恶魔工厂。屏幕上，迪萨德边哼着小曲儿边忙活着，刀子在红色的灯光下闪闪发光。克拉克再度紧闭双眼，豆大的汗珠布满了他的额头。

布鲁斯不得不在桌子上撑住自己，眼睛紧紧盯住眼前血腥的场面。他艰难的吞咽了一次，又一次。

他就让屏幕这么开着，向通讯器走去。

**: : :**

“--我告诉你这甚至可能完全行不通！”亚当 斯特兰奇瞪着紧紧攥住他喉咙的黑衣人。“Zeta射线可不是你的私人专车服务。可能得花上几个月，几年才能等到射线穿过地球和你的那个坐标交汇。甚至可能 _永远等不到_ ！你就不能试着用布姆管--”

Scott Free 和 Barda连同他们的母盒目前都不知所踪。”蝙蝠侠冷厉的声音毫无起伏。过了好一会儿，他才意识到他几乎就要掐死亚当了。于是他松开了手，“这是我--我们—唯一的希望。”

“好吧，我试试看。”亚当笨手笨脚的摸索着射线探测器，刻意不去看他身后的屏幕。在他刚刚到达蝙蝠洞的头几分钟里他已经看得足够多了。蝙蝠侠面对着亚当，可亚当却有种奇怪的确信，那对毫无感情的白色透镜并不是在看着他，而是越过了他。

探测器响了起来。“你可真走运，”亚当说。

“什么时候？”

“难以置信的好运气。Zeta射线会在差不多两周后连接印度和你的摄像机锁定的坐标。”

“两周。”蝙蝠侠的声音毫无变化。“两周。”

“这本来可能要等上 _数十年_ 呢，蝙蝠侠。算你走运了。”

在他身后，亚当听到一种轻柔的嗡嗡声渐渐响起。“现在轮到记忆之鞭了，”迪萨德的语气听上去就像个学院讲师。“这是个神奇的小玩意儿。当它的卷须抚过你的身体时，它会释放出不同的痛苦记忆，身体上的和情感上的都有。效果方面略有随机性，但是偶尔也会非常惊人。得了，瞧瞧我在干嘛，尽顾着说这些废话。俗话说的好：要做不要说。”

“算我走运...”蝙蝠侠重复了一遍，起初的嗡嗡声变成了连续的爆裂声。扬声器传来压抑的喘息。亚当不自觉的瑟缩了。他拿出一对手环交给蝙蝠侠，手环上有巨大的红色按钮。“等你到了天启星，你需要用这些去找到下一个能带你离开那儿的时间和地点。你没有太多选择，不过我想哪儿都比天启星强，对吧？”

“是的，”蝙蝠侠回答。他从亚当那儿拿走了装置，眼睛始终没有离开屏幕。

就这样过了一段时间，很明显他已经完全忘记了亚当的存在，于是亚当离开了，留他一个人在蝙蝠洞里。

**: : :**

“见鬼的，布鲁斯，你已经把自己困在这儿整整一周了。你得出去转转，夜巡，打一架，这能让你感觉好点儿。”

布鲁斯的双手在键盘上飞舞。“你和达米恩做的很好。还有蒂姆在，他可以应付任何突发的紧急状况。我呆在这儿会更好，调度协调。”

屏幕上，克拉克被镣铐锁住悬吊在墙上，他的一条腿不自然的弯折着。附近蹲着一个飞天恶魔，带着无聊的好奇时不时的捅捅那个摇晃着的人。“你不能再盯着看下去了。”迪克说。

“我必须保持频道畅通不然就会失去坐标。”

“没错，但是你可以遮起来，”迪克说，“或者至少静音。上帝啊，布鲁斯--”

“东面有个仓库起火了，”布鲁斯打断了他，“你和达米恩应该去那儿看看。”

迪克一只手搭在布鲁斯的肩头轻轻的摇了摇，“他不会想要看到你这样折磨自己的。”

扬声器里传来一阵愉快的口哨声；迪克抬头看到迪萨德再次走进了恶魔工厂，心情愉悦的搓着手。克拉克凹陷的双眼看着迪萨德在那儿摆弄他那些五花八门的钳子和探针。即使因痛苦而黯淡，即使笼罩在血光之下，他的双眼依然湛蓝的如同无云的晴空。

“受折磨的人不是我，”布鲁斯回答道。在迪克的指尖下，他的身体僵硬，脆弱的就像一只黑色的玻璃杯。他轻轻的挥开了迪克的手。“去吧。”

迪克跨上蝙蝠机车前再一次回头去看，但是布鲁斯的眼睛依然盯着屏幕，没有看到他已经离开了。

**: : :**

布鲁斯站在印度布萨瓦尔的香蕉树下。宽大的绿叶子环绕着他，沙沙作响如诉密语。气温达到了华氏一百十四度，他感觉高温填满了他的脑袋，整个脑子嗡嗡作响。

在他随身携带的连接到Zeta射线装置的小监视器上，超人再次被铐在了恶魔工厂的墙壁上。两个飞天恶魔将他踢来踹去，看着他无力的身体反复撞击墙壁。有那么一刻布鲁斯不确定他是否还有呼吸，然后他看到克拉克微不可见的抬了下头，咬住他破碎的嘴唇，随后他的下巴又垂落到了胸前。

只有两个飞天恶魔，迪萨德不在。克拉克几乎算得上无人看管。蝙蝠侠本应该为此感到高兴。

然而相反的，一想到自己可能没法亲手掐住迪萨德干枯的喉咙，这让他整个人怒火中烧。

他找到了Zeta射线将会穿越的地点，看了一眼他的表。五分钟。他小心翼翼的和那个点拉开一段距离，像个亡命之徒一样死死盯着它。倒计时到最后一秒时，他开始冲向那个点，靴子砰砰作响地在热浪烘烤着的地面上踏出坚定又冷酷的节奏。他拿起监视器，脑子里想好那两个飞天恶魔的位置。他感受到一种野性而痛苦的东西在他体内膨胀，让他几乎要怒吼出声。

最后一秒，他跳入空中狠狠敲下手环上的按钮向前飞去。

**: : :**

克拉克正眼望前方，无视着看守们的欺辱，突然一道黑影跃入视线挡在他的身前。一股力道带着那个黑影向前冲去，两拳撂倒了飞天恶魔，让他们像石头一样砸到地上。

蝙蝠侠看了一眼他手上的那只手环。“我们有十五分钟时间去到往西大约100码的地方，”说着，他一边撬开锁铐一边将另一只手环戴在克拉克的手腕上。脱离了镣铐的束缚，克拉克直直的往地上坠落，蝙蝠侠接住了他，全副武装的手臂稳稳的扶住他。“我们走。”

“见鬼—”声音嘶哑的就像从一只极度干渴的乌鸦喉咙里冒出来似的，克拉克吞咽了一下，试着再次开口，“见鬼的你上这儿来做什么？”

“来救你，”蝙蝠侠的语气听上去就像说这话的人不是个孩童就是个白痴。

克拉克在布鲁斯的支撑下踉踉跄跄的向门的方向移动，“我可没让你来救我！”

“我也没有让你来救我，”布鲁斯反击道。他一脚踹开恶魔工厂厚重的铁门，又有两个飞天恶魔守卫突然出现，直接被他用电击手套打落。“天启星上没有黄太阳，”他注意到，“看来我们得跑过去了。”

克拉克看着他们和安全岛之间布满崎岖不平的黑曜岩石的广阔地带，他的脑子嗡嗡作响，断掉的那条腿也在不住地尖叫抗议。“该死的，”他吼道，“我承受这一切可不是为了让我们两个 _一起_ 死在这儿！”

他们踉踉跄跄的走下阶梯，踏上天启星死寂干旱的土地。“我对你的自我牺牲情结没多少耐心，”布鲁斯打断了他，声音尖锐而刺耳。

克拉克只觉得头脑发热的像被钉入了长钉，每走一步都痛苦不堪。话语像他的鲜血一样喷涌而出：“拯救一个我爱的人才不是什么 _自我牺牲的情结_ ，你这个榆木脑袋，自以为是，狂妄—啊啊啊啊！”

他踩到一块岩石滑了一下将将摔倒；蝙蝠侠一把揽过他，两人抱作一团向前倒去。天上传来一声尖利的嘶鸣，一只飞天恶魔向他们俯冲而来。蝙蝠侠闪到一旁，那只飞天恶魔撞上岩石无力的跌落下来。接二连三的尖叫从上方传来，耀武扬威，残忍无情。

蝙蝠侠的声音听上去就像裸露在外的伤口，他气喘吁吁的奋力搏斗，“我可没打算让 _我_ 爱的人去做这样的事，像是为了我而离开，高尚地牺牲自己去承受酷刑的折磨，这样毫无意义又自私自恋的事，”他咆哮着，“坚持住，我不知道我们会在哪里着陆。”

飞天恶魔腐臭的翅膀在他飞身跃起时堪堪擦过他们，他猛地拍下了手环上的按钮。

他们一头栽进了一片盐水之中。

**: : :**

超人躺在一片海滩上，抬头望着太阳，胳膊舒展着摊开在金色的沙子上。他听见了海浪冲上岸边的声音，听见了棕榈树被微风吹动摇摆的声音，听见了远在岛屿的另一端一只小鸟跃上枝头的声音。

他听见了布鲁斯心脏跳动的声音。

黄太阳光治愈了他身上最糟糕的那些创伤，让他们能互相倚靠，彼此支撑。尽管目前飞行能力还远没有恢复。

克拉克躺在沙子上，让阳光如香膏般浸润他残破的身躯。

“拿着。”蝙蝠侠走到他身边，递给他半个汁水满满的椰子。超人支撑着慢慢地坐起来，接过那半个椰子，喝了一大口。

蝙蝠侠在他身旁的沙子上坐下，啜饮他自己那半个椰子。

他们一起凝望着波光粼粼的水面。

“我知道这听上去很荒唐，”克拉克说，“但我必须告诉你。”

蝙蝠侠不置可否地应了一声。

“当情况…情况不好的时候”克拉克说，“不管有多糟糕，我总能感觉到你好像…好像在看着我一样。就好像我并不是独自一人在承受这些。”

“你说的没错，”布鲁斯回答，“这念头简直荒唐极了。” 他又喝了口椰子汁。“你觉得还要多久才能飞？”

“很难说。”克拉克伸了伸胳膊，疼得缩了回来。“恐怕得好几天。抱歉。”

蝙蝠侠耸了耸他的黑肩。

“你就不能呼叫谁，让他们来接我们走吗？”

蝙蝠侠从他的腰带上摘下一个小型通讯器，看了看。“看起来海水把它泡坏了，”他说，“真倒霉。”他飞快的一甩腕子，把它丢进了大海。“我猜我们要被困在这儿好些天了。在一个如此美丽的天堂小岛上。就你和我。”

“噢，”克拉克咕哝着。

蝙蝠侠拽掉了他的斗篷；布鲁斯的眼睛，比大海还要深沉而美丽的眼睛，落在超人的双眼里，“那么，关于你在天启星上说的那些话。”

“你是指我说你榆木脑袋，自以为是，又狂妄？”

布鲁斯的嘴角微微上翘，“事实上，在这之前一点儿。”

“啊，那个。”

“鉴于我们得在这儿待上几天，你愿意再详细描述一下么？”

现在，那狡黠的双唇离他可是非常，非常的近。“除非你也愿意详细解释一下你说的那些话。”

布鲁斯目光悦动，倾身而上。“你尽管叫我榆木脑袋好了，现在这个时候，这个世界上- _任何_ 世界上-都没有什么能让我停下来了，我的克拉克。”

 

Fin


End file.
